Sugar Rush 2
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: The new Sugar Rush 2 brings with it a new glitched character called Maximilian Van Schumacher. Vanellope needs to teach him the way of the Glitch and help him socialize with the people of the Candy Land. Vanellope X Maximilian. Story does NOT look well on the first chapters, but it gets better later on.


_"Goes from 0 to 60 in 3.5; Baby you got the keys... So shut up and DRIVE!"_

 _Wreck-It Ralph's Sugar Rush game has got me HOOKED on the Sugar Rush game! Especially the character Vanellope Von Schweetz, the GLITCH._

 _Although, if Vanellope wasn't the only... GLITCHED character in this game... I mean, she turned into the princess of Sugar Rush and is the newest racer in the game..._

 _Although she has her friends from Wreck-It Ralph, what if a new character would be created on the game for the recent years?_

 _AND WAS ALSO A GLITCH!?_

 _Here's some information for my new character, from SUGAR RUSH:_

 ** _Maximilian Van Schumacher:_** _Max is a new character that comes in the game Sugar Rush 2. Max has a very great racing spirit just like Vanellope, the new Queen of Sugar Rush. Vanellope returns in the second game and Max has been presented as the new character. Something interesting about Maximilian is that he's just like Vanellope: A glitch. When he thought he was gonna be an outcast because of it, he wasn't treated as one. When Vanellope wants to meet Max, he quickly starts to like her. How will this relationship escalate to something bigger?_

 _You see that "Schumacher" up there? Yep! It's from famous Formula 1 driver "MICHAEL SCHUMACHER"_

 _Ready to Race!?_

 **Another information:** All characters are grown up to between 16 and 20 years old.

* * *

 **WRECK-IT RALPH:  
**

 **SUGAR RUSH 2**

 **Episode 1** \- The New Racer

A new machine is being brought in to the game store, it's the new karting game **Sugar Rush 2** , that featured Vanellope Von Schweetz, the reformed Glitch-character, as the "President" of the game's world. The game also featured again:

-Taffyta Muttonfudge

-Candlehead

-Rancis Fluggerbutter

-Jubileena Bing-Bing

-Snowanna Rainbeau

-Crumbelina DiCaramello

-Gloyd Orangeboar

-Swizzle Malarkey

-Minty Zaki

-Adorabeezle Winterpop

And a new character has been added: Minty's sister: **Minty Sakura**

There is also a new character on the game that is just like Vanellope, a Glitch: His name is **Maximilian Van Schumacher** , a 19-year-old young racer with a very high racing spirit, but is afraid of relating with others because he's a Glitch.

The game has been turned on to the Main Central and the characters have been introduced to everyone, the characters from the other games even visited the new Candy Land to check out the new game and meet the old and new characters.

The game also lent Vanellope the access to the Main Central even if she's a glitch!

* * *

 _Candy Land, Kart-Building factory_

* * *

The guard from the factory was looking around the cameras to check for any intruders until suddenly he heard loud engine noises, it was the racers from the game.

And on the lead, the Candy Kart of Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Ah! Miss Vanellope!" The guard said, surprised, before he opened the gate to the Factory, watching the karts go at it at full speed. The Karts then stop right at the Factory's main door.

Vanellope gets out of her Kart. She keeps her own Light Mint-Green hoodie, only now bigger because she grew up. She also kept the cup-wrapper skirt and the mismatched Teal and White leggings. She has new Black boots with Yellow frosting scribbles on the soles this time. Her Ponytail is longer, still wrapped by the same red licorice. Her looks and body in her older state make her more attractive to the male gaze, but she keeps that air of the same 9-year-old girl she was.

Oh, and her personality? Although her sassy attitude didn't change, she did became more open to people.

Essentially? She is a normal sassy 18-year-old Teenager.

The other characters also got out of their karts, all grown-up as well and with their bigger sized clothes.

"Alright! Let's bring the character to make our new kart and... Hey, where's the new character?" Vanellope asked her fellow racers.

The new racer in question was pulled by Taffyta and was revealed.

He had a brown jacket with two yellow buttons on it; he had black spiky small hair; He also wore a Cyan T-Shirt underneath the jacket, wore red Pants and white boots.

He also had Red eyes and was flashing some cubes around him.

Yes, you read that right.

That's because, like Vanellope, he was also a glitch.

Vanellope smiled a little, she knew why he was like that.

"Come on, Max. Step closer!" Vanellope said to Maximilian, which started to come closer to her. "Look, here we shall make a kart for you with anything that you like, OK?"

Max nods, still nervous to talk with anyone.

"Good!" Vanellope then grabbed Max's hand and pulled him inside the factory with the rest of the characters coming in following them.

There were 5 types of Karts in front of him, the type of Kart that got Maximilian Interested was the blue one.

"Oh! Is this like a Formula car?!" Max asked, suddenly his shyness was all gone.

"You could say that! That type of Kart is the same as mine, actually!" Vanellope said to him.

Maximilian was now excited and pressed the button wanting to create the Kart immediately. All the characters followed him in and began helping him with the creation of the Kart.

They added lots of things, but when they decided for a color, he wanted his kart very red with white linings. After they were done with the kart's color and the rest, the kart got out of the door and it was revealed:

The car had Red as his main color, with yellow candy flakes on some sides of the vehicle. It also had white and black frosting lines all over. Its wheels were made of chocolate and had yellow frosting circles on them.

(Pretend the car is like the SF16-H. Look it up on Google Images. Also... What were you expecting?)

The characters were very amazed at the kart that was made for Maximilian. He was passing his hand on the kart, admiring it. Even Vanellope was amazed at the car. Her own Candy Kart got some visual upgrades and was also beautiful, but never before has she seen a kart with such detail like Max's.

"This is great!" Max said. Vanellope started smiling and put her hands on her hoodie's pockets walking to Max.

"Ya ready for driving test?" Vanellope asked him. He just nodded.

* * *

 _Sugar Rush Test Track_

* * *

The test track was made by Wreck-It Ralph from the Fix-it Felix Jr. game, and Felix himself built the details of the track for it to be a Test Track.

Max was familiar with the Kart's functions, just didn't knew how to use them yet.

Vanellope taught him how the Kart works and he gradually grew his talent on the wheels like the rest. He even had a mock race with Minty and won.

From there, everyone knew he was gonna be on the newest cast of the game, but he still felt himself like an Outcast.

Something Vanellope knew very well how it felt.

* * *

Max was doing some tweaks to his Kart's engine and visual so that he can get the maximum of its performance when Vanellope tilted in his garage.

"Hi!" she said. Max was startled and fell back on the floor. "Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Hehe!"

"N-Nah... It's OK..." Max said. "I'm just not used to people visiting me."

"I see..." Vanellope then noticed when his body flashed some red cubes.

When Maximilian was presented as the new character, he was very nervous because he was a glitched character, but the characters surprised him when they treated him like one of his friends and was even surprised when he saw that the princess of the game was also a glitched character like him. He was still a shy person but opened up whenever he could.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK with being alone?" Vanellope asked him suddenly.

"Huh?" Max was confused by the question.

"I mean: Don't you want anyone to help you or be with you?" She asked him.

"I don't know why should I..." He said, surprising Vanellope. "I don't really relate to anyone except for you."

Vanellope approached him and put an arm on his back.

"You don't have to relate just to me." She said "Actually, I know how you feel."

"Really?" Max asked, curious.

"I was also an Outcast. Someone that couldn't make any friends." She started talking about when she was also an uncontrollable glitch. "But that was because I couldn't control my powers. I couldn't know to where I would... 'Tilt', how I say."

"But then. I met someone special. And that someone taught me to accept who I am and to be who I am. Although he was wanting to be something else, he still taught me to be myself."

Max was inspired by Vanellope's story. He now had someone that already felt like him once.

"So! Ya wanna do another Mock Race? My Candy Kart Vs Your Cherry Kart! Are you on?" Vanellope then challenged him.

Max didn't knew if he was going to accept the challenge, but her story convinced him and filled him with the determination to be someone in the game.

So he only said one thing, and in a very interesting language:

"Sie sind Auf!" (You're on!)

And so, Vanellope and Maximilian got in their karts and raced various laps through the Test Track, not caring about the world around them.

It was just two glitches, duking it out against each other in an endless race.

* * *

 _..._

 _OK, this does NOT look like a great story, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!_

 _This story CAN get better! Just PLEASE help me!_


End file.
